


5 Seconds 'Til Nighttime

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Michael, Ashton, and Calum actually agree on something. (This was written on July 2nd, 2017)





	1. Random Mornings

"An apple a day keeps the doctor away," Michael says one morning.

 

Two band mates who are totally not fully awake just ignore the randomness.

"But if the doctor is cute, screw the fruit!" Calum joins in.

Michael gives a blank stare. "What?"

"You said 'an apple a day keeps the...' you know what, never mind," Calum grumbles, and starts to eat his toast with vegemite.

Usually it takes a while before the whole band collectively wakes up, but this morning is an exception.

Luke eats his cereal, but almost chokes mid-bite when he feels Ashton put a hand on his thigh.

"Is this okay?" Ashton asks, noticing the reaction.

Luke mumbles a 'yes'. Although he and Ashton are dating for a few months, he can't wrap his mind over the fact that they're actually _together_.

Of course, they've known each other for about seven years now. The awkwardness should be gone. But this is new, for the both of them.

"We need some bananas," Michael thinks out loud.

Luke, being immature, waggles his eyebrows. "Hm, really?"

"Shut up, I'm sure you can appreciate me saying 'banana' and not snickering."

"Why would I appreciate that?" Luke starts to laugh, Calum joining in.

"I'm going to make you watch me later. Me eating a banana," Michael threatens.

Luke shrugs. "No problem with that."

"Of course not. Because you'll be imagining that it's your cock."

"Hey now!" Ashton complains. "Luke is mine, and that's just disgusting Michael."

"Are you sure you're not gay?" Luke asks Michael.

"Trust me, I like girls."

"Suuure," Calum teases.


	2. Babying Luke Hemmings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Michael, Ashton, and Calum actually agree on something. (This was written on July 2nd, 2017)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I published this chapter here instead, because I'm gonna replace it with a different chapter.
> 
> \- k.

**Babying Luke Hemmings**

"Hey, you know that Luke acts like a baby sometimes," Calum commented.

Michael slowly grinned, his green eyes sparkling. "Then why don't we treat him like one?"

Ashton crossed his arms. "Hey! We all know who's the Daddy of this band. _Me_."

Michael rolled his eyes. "We all know you have a daddy kink, Ash."

The drummer blushed, but didn't deny the fact. "Whatever. I just think we should lay down rules. Like, what are you saying, Mikey?"

"We just baby-talk Luke. I think it'll be pretty funny. He'll get so annoyed, and maybe we can even act like we're serious."

Calum's brow wrinkled. "I don't really know. I mean, Luke can hold a grudge. I don't want our band splitting up."

"We'll make up by buying him a gift or something." The red-head was enthusiastic about the idea.

Ashton slowly nodded his head. "I'm in all the way. How about you, Calum?"

The kiwi boy had a thoughtful look. "Okay. But if he gets angry, we’re blaming this on Michael.”

* * *

 

Luke scrolled through his phone, on his Instagram account. He felt nervous about interacting with his fans online, afraid he'll post something he'll regret online.

Biting his lip, he saw some fans commenting on how he looked cute. A blush stained his cheeks as he looked at all the nice comments.

"Hey, Luke."

Luke looked to see Ashton smiling, and going in front of his bunk.

"Hi!" the younger boy greeted back.

"Are you on your phone? You should put your electronics away at nine."

"But it's only noon. Besides, we all go on our phones past nine o'clock." Luke was unsure what Ashton was trying to get at.

The drummer stared. "Don't talk back at me, or I will make you sit in a corner."

"I'm not a little kid!" Luke felt a bit frustrated and confused. "Ashton, what's going on?"

Ashton glared, and snatched the phone out of Luke's hand. "No phone for a week! It's rude to be disrespectful at your elders."

"You're only two years older!" Luke pouted, sticking his bottom lip out. "Please, Ash? I want my phone." Usually his begging face did the trick with Ashton. He knew that Ash didn't like making him upset.

"Fine." Ashton sighed, handing it back.

Luke beamed.

...........

"You fucking suck at being a dad," Michael said. He and Calum were watching the scene unfold, and once Ashton came back, the drummer wore a huge silly smile.

Ashton shrugged. "I can't help it! He used that face! Like, I mean, nobody can be mad at a pretty face. It's no fair!" He covered his eyes in his arm, embarrassed.

"Watch and learn," Calum sassed, and strutted towards Luke.

Luke raised his eyebrows. "Calum! I just talked with Ashton. He acted really strange. Do you know what's—"

"I think it's your nap time!" Calum reported.

"Uhm, we don't really have a nap time. But I wouldn't argue with that." Luke set his head on the pillows, making himself comfortable.

"Do you have your penguin?"

"Mm hm!" Luke held his stuffed penguin up.

"Good." Calum tucked Luke in, the blond giving a quizzical look.

"It's really hot."

"Well, I don't really care so go to sleep." Calum couldn't help but get his sassy comment through. He walked away.

"This day is really weird," Luke muttered under his breath. He closed his eyes.

\--------------

Michael waited until it was his turn. He smirked when he saw Luke sleeping; he looked so cute. Like, not that way—Michael definitely did not have a crush on the younger boy.

Luke's nose twitched, and his eyes blinked open. "Mikey? What time is it?"

"Five."

"I slept for two hours?" Luke rubbed his eyes. "Wow, I must really be tired."

"Well, your bed time is at nine so you still have some time."

Luke laughed. "Is there a reason why you all act like I need attention? I'm sixteen; I can take care of myself."

Michael shook his head. "Come on, Luke. You must be hungry."

"Did we get pizza?"

"That's not healthy for you." Michael led Luke to the main room with couches.

Luke plopped on the couch, stretching. "You're not healthy either."

Michael searched in the cupboards, and found baby food jars which Calum and Ashton went out and bought. He grabbed one and a spoon. Once he went back to Luke, he held out a spoonful of the mush. "Open up."

"What is that?" Luke squinted his eyes. "Is that... Mushed up puke?"

As he was speaking, Michael shoved the food in his mouth.

"Ew!" Luke retreated, spitting the food out. "That tastes disgusting!"

"It's puréed tomatoes with squash." Michael frowned. It did sound disgusting.

"Could I eat normal food?"

"No."

Luke rolled his eyes. He stood up, but Michael yanked him back down.

"Finish this and you'll get dessert. How does that sound?"

"It sounds like a bribe." Luke sighed, but obeyed. "What's the dessert anyway?"

"Chocolate pudding."

"Gross."

\------------------

The next morning, all three boys found their "baby" eating his baby food.

Ashton's mouth dropped.

Luke looked up. "I actually like the taste now." 


	3. Inner Turmoil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Michael sees Luke doing something dirty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, thank you for reading! Unfortunately, the person who I am collab-ing with is not active anymore, so this story is complete :)
> 
> You all are amazing. xx

He’s a guy, so yeah, of course Michael is going to see Luke jerk off. Not like all males are like that, though - but let’s admit it, pleasure is pretty much a priority to a guy.

But what surprises Michael is that he’s interested in the sight; watching Luke touch himself. He isn’t like some peeping Tom - initially he was about to ask Luke what happened to the TV remote—the blond had it last—but stopped in his tracks, seeing the sight. The door was half-closed, like Luke didn’t have the patience to close it.

It’s weird, and Michael briefly closes his eyes, knowing it’s wrong to be attracted to the sight. Maybe it’s because he’s horny. Like, yeah, Michael hasn’t really had time to come  privately in the shower or bedroom. Living in a house with three other guys only has so much privacy.

But then again, they’ve seen each other parading around naked before. Not like Michael hasn’t seen that much. 

The sudden arousal makes Michael back away a little. Shit, he’s not gay. Well he’s kind of. Isn’t everybody? People have appreciation of beauty, even same gender. In fact, if given a chance, Michael will marry the singer of Green Day despite age. That man was a fucking genius.

Anyway. Michael was about to walk away, but then he heard Luke moan. And shit, that was the hottest sound ever. Michael was tempted to tease Luke about it afterward, but he was too turned on for any humour. 

Michael quickly went to his room, unable to wipe away the image of Luke sitting on the bed, skin pale and the ragged breathing.

Man, he’s in deep shit. Why did the remote have to be lost? 

Michael wasn’t sure if it was a gift or a curse of what he just witnessed. It wasn’t even sexy, jerking off, especially in like a few minutes, but Luke could make it look like that.

 _I’ll just pretend it never happened_ , Michael decides. But like always, nothing goes his way.


End file.
